Twilight De Lune
by Azure Dragon of the North
Summary: Set post New Moon. Years have passed. Jacob needs someone to love. Jade has returned home. Sam has plans for her that could kill her. Jade has to work out her issues if she's going to help Jacob before it's too late for both of them.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **I haven't read the entire Twilight Series. This story was inspired by the movie New Moon. I realize there may be some facts that are missing or wrong. Everything written here is taken from the movie; not the books plus movies. This is a work of fiction for all of those Team Jacob fans. This is not a Bella and Jacob story. There is strong language and sexual content-be responsible for what you read.

**Twilight De Lune**

Chapter 1: Home

The forest was a massive creation. It stretched for miles upon miles of land. The terrain was uneven and majestic in its beauty. Jade listened to the happy calls of the girls in her group. They were not working on the assignment. But then, neither of was she. None of them engaged her in the assigned activities that they were supposed to be doing. Not that she minded. She much preferred the quiet solace of nature. The four girls had long ago left her behind. Which suited her perfectly; she wasn't good with people.

Around her she could hear the faint echoes of birds. She could hear the soft conversation of the rest of her group as well. The people in her group were scattered throughout the woods. They each had their own assignments to do.

She should have been working on her botany project. But she much preferred to do other things on a Saturday afternoon. Jade let her mind drift over anything it wanted and found herself very much relaxed despite the pain she was in.

They had been hiking in the woods for over an hour. The thick greenery formed a canopy above them; allowing very little sunlight through. Not that there was much sunlight around here. Forks wasn't known for its sunny forecasts. With the grey clouds above and the smell of rain in the air; there's wasn't much light to let in.

On the ground; the earth was soft with loam. The rich, dark earth carried various scents. They all married together to create a perfume of Earth. Despite the limited light; the greenery around here managed to be vibrant. It reminded her of Ireland. All this green and the hills and mountains; yeah, it reminded her of the island she had called home for years.

Jade paused for a moment to catch her breath. Her hands were still clasped onto the straps of her backpack. Most of her ponytail had come loose. She kept having to swipe damp hair from her eyes. The humidity around here was intense. She had been here for close to four months already and still wasn't used to this place. Jade looked around at her surroundings. Huge, towering trees stood like ancient sentinels. They watched over the sprawling woods in a silent oath to protect it. It was like being on a foreign planet.

The group was farther ahead of her now.

Jade made no effort to catch up with them. She was tired and her ankles were hurting. She hadn't known this morning that the field trip would like this. When their teacher said it was a walk through nature; she assumed it was a field or something. But this: hilly, wooded terrain was too much for her.

Ever since the car accident she had been limited in her mobility. It was a real piss-off. She used to be an Olympian athlete for heaven's sakes. She used to be able to run ground like this easily. She'd train for hours in the hills and glenns of Ireland. But not anymore. It was a challenge to just walk down a sidewalk.

The accident had reduced her to a hobbling cripple. She had thought herself adjusted to her new life. But this, this hike was testing her. She was struggling to not collapse and let the pain hold her prisoner. She'd been fighting it off for the last half hour. Her teachers knew she was unable to run, climb and jump. So why had he not advised her of this? Or given her another project?

Frustration and anger warmed through her and she was able to move on. She held onto her rage and it propelled her pain-ridden body forward.

Her mind was so lost in her thoughts she didn't see the hill dip down until she tripped and flipped ass over tea kettle. The soft ground cushioned the tumbling pass she completed with failing arms. She hit the basin and lay on her back. Her mind was spinning and she was gasping for breath. She was at a bad angle because of her backpack; kind of arched over instead of flat on the ground. She lay there; gasping and trying to assess her body. Pain was roaring through her blood and muscles. That as something she could deal with. But she was exhausted and scared. She could have seriously hurt herself.

As she lay there, calming her breathing, she stared up through the canopy. Grey light fell in slats of pale illumination; splintering over branches and wide leaves. It was beautiful. Like a water fall of dry light; cascading around her. The show of light gave this place an oddly alien feel.

It was incredibly peaceful. A sense of calm filled her and the panic and pain slid away. She didn't care now if she was hurt. This was so beautiful.

It had been years since she spent any time in Forks. Her father had packed her up and left when she was fourteen. He had moved them across the world to the country of Ireland. And there she had stayed until he died in the car crash, two years ago. She had been slowly making her way in the world since then.

Four months ago she had returned to her home of Forks. Her mother had been happy that Jade was coming home. But with her career, her mother was rarely home. As a result, Jade spent a lot of time by herself. Most of her friends had left this place or had married their sweethearts. Those that had stayed were in different places then she was. Conversation was hard at best. Jade didn't bother to try anymore. But not all of them had left. A few friends had stayed.

She had taken to spending a lot of time with one in particular.

"Tigger!"

She turned her head toward the frantic call. There was only one man in the world who called her that. She saw him appear at the top of the hill. They stared at one another for a moment. He didn't pause before stepping forward to slid down the wall of the ravine. It looked as if he were snowboarding. The action was graceful. It took incredible strength, power and balance to do that. He made it look effortless.

Jade watched as he approached. He ran across the uneven surface like it wasn't there. His dark t-shirt and jeans didn't hide the muscled body. When he had gotten so buff, she had no idea. But the effect wasn't lost on her. She enjoyed the view of watching him ascend to her. She knew for a fact he had a six-pack of abs and powerful arms under his black t-shirt. His black jeans covered powerful, strong legs. The man was breathtaking in a swimsuit.

There was nothing clumsy, or crippled about Jacob Black. He was powerful, graceful, handsome and a good guy. He was one of the few people she was actually glad to see still in Forks.

He ran to her side; crouching down. "Tigger!" He touched her hair; sweeping it back from her face. "Say something."

"Hi," She muttered.

He smiled. He had a wonderful smile; all white teeth and dimples. His golden skin was accented by the dark coloured hair that he kept short. He kept it above his ears.

Jacob's expression was serious. "Did you hurt yourself?"

Jade shook her head. "Nothing new." She attempted to sit up; but her left side protested. She lay back down; "Okay, perhaps I did hurt myself."

He looked her over with worried eyes, "You're not bleeding, I can't smell any blood."

Jade knew Jacob was a werewolf. A honest to god, werewolf. She'd seen him in his animal form a few times since coming home. SHe wasn't sure if he knew that she knew or not. She hadn't exactly told him to his face that she knew. It seemed to be something no one talked about. A part of tribe lore that was actaully real, but never admitted to openly. Jacob the wolf was huge. He stood taller on four legs the any man could on two. His wolf form was close to six to seven feet long, from nose to tail. The wolf was massive; big a truck. He was huge.

Jade smiled at the complete look of worry on his face. "I'll live."

He sighed, "Well, try to move again. We should get you up."

She didn't want to move; she was hurt and oddly comfortable right now. "Do I have to?"

He smiled at her again. Humour filled his eyes. "Please try. If nothing else works I'll carry you."

"The hell you will," She said gently, "You're just using this as an excuse to put your hands on me."

He chuckled. The dark gold of his skin deepened with his blush. "Perhaps a little." He offered a hand, "Come on."

Jade sighed and knew this was going to hurt. She could already fell her ankles tightening up. Her back aching; her left side was burning. But she wasn't going to wuss out. She was going to stand.

Jacob helped her come to her feet; basically supporting all her weight as he stood and took her with him. He was incredibly strong; the strength of a thousand, in a single arm. He could have carried her, effortlessly; but she wasn't about to let him.

The temptation to cuddle up against that muscled body was too much. Even at this distance she could smell his scent. The mix of man and wolf that clung to him. Jacob didn't need cologne; he smelled amazing the way he was.

No, the thought of him pressed again her....Jade shuddered. None of this had been a problem when they were kids. But they weren't kids anymore.

She was going to make it on her own two feet...

Jade stood on her feet for all of three seconds before her body refused. Her legs buckled and she was caught against a hot body. Jacob's body temp was around 108 degrees. Normal for his kind; he always ran hot; like furnace on legs. It also explained how he could eat as much as he did and never gain weight.

He held her against his chest; her arms around his back. God, the man felt good under her hands. She wanted very much to touch the rest of him. The scent of him filled her skull and she choked on it. Her body didn't want to move. Nothing in her wanted to move away from this man.

But she forced herself to let go and try again.

Her ankles held this time; though it sent searing blades of pain up her legs. Her back was hurting like a bitch; she could feel the muscles tightening up. She wasn't going to make it.

"Well?" He asked. He still held her right arm. His palm was hot against her skin. The look of worry on his face was genuine.

She couldn't make it back without help. But couldn't admit it. Something in her refused to admit she was too hurt to quit. She stared at the dark earth on her clothes. Black jeans; blue sweater-simple things- now covered in dirt, moss and leaves.

Jacb sighed, "Just admit you need help, Tigger. I don't mind carrying you." He paused and looked over his shoulder.

Jade glanced up at the sudden tension in his body. She looked past his shoulder as the others appeared. She stared up at Sam as he stared down at them. His face was serious; eyes dark. Sam and she had grown up together. They had never really been friends, per se. But they had a respect for one another. Sam was the only one who understood her. He knew her secret, just as she knew his. But neither of them admitted knowing it. Some things just didn't need to be spoken aloud. Not ever, not to anyone, not for any reason.

Sam looked to Jacob. "What's the hold up?"

Jade realized something then. She looked to Jacob. "You heard me fall."

Jacob looked to her. His expression was frustrated. "I left the group to come and help you."

Jade looked over and saw Jacob's friends; they were also his pack mates. It was not a good idea to abandon your pack in favor of saving a human. She knew enough about their rules to know that was a serious no-no. She looked to Sam and realized he was not happy, not with Jacob and not with her. Had Sam not been standing there she might have relaxed and just let Jacob help her. But she couldn't with Sam watching them.

"She's hurt." Jacob called out to Sam.

"I am not." Jade quickly corrected.

She hated to admit defeat in front of them. These men were werewolves; she was but a lowly human. Sam was the alpha; she wasn't going to be seen as weak in his eyes. Something in her told her to never show weakness in front of him. Even if it killed her.

Jade pushed away from Jacob; forcing her body to take two steps. It was stupid; childish and reckless. And she didn't care. He body screamed at her to stop; to let them help her. Yet she took two more steps.

Jade picked her way through the loamy ground and giant trees. Her breathing was ragged with pain; but she kept going. At one point she paused. She could feel Jacob tracking her. Some part of her, a primal part, said that she was being followed. Her instincts told her that a very dangerous predator was watching her. It felt like ants marching under her skin. Jade turned her head and could see Jacob's body move smoothly through t the trees. She searched for Sam and saw him watching her from the distance. It was a greater distance then any human could see. But then, Sam wasn't human. She looked away from him and kept going. The trek back to her car required her complete focus. She knew Jacob wouldn't hurt her; he just wouldn't. She wasn't sure about the rest of the pack; but she knew Jacob wouldn't hurt her.

There was no sense of time as she walked. Or rather stumbled her way through the woods. She'd lost count of the number of times she'd stopped, leaned against a tree. But she kept going. And Jacob kept following her. Occasionally she could glimpse him out of the corner of her eye.

Jade paused against another tree. She could barely shuffle her feet. The pain had clamped around her entire skeleton. She was struggling not to fall and never move again. Looking ahead she saw the forest opening. She heard the chatter and laughter of her classmates. She kept going.

Eventually she stepped out of the woods. A moment of pride made her feel better. She'd done it on her own; thank you very much.

A few of the students looked over; snickering at her. She looked down; she was covered in dirt and mud. It had been a rough hike. Her hands were dark with earth; she knew her hair was full of it. Her clothes, dark as they were, were smudged even more by earth.

She sighed; partly to keep from snapping at her classmates; partly to dismiss the negative talk in her head.

Making her way to her car; she opened the rear passenger door and tossed her backpack inside. Reaching under the seat she pulled out a canvas bag. Unzipping it she took out a black sweater. Shrugging off her blue one she felt the wash of cold air against her arms. She wore a black undershirt over her bra. And wasn't concerned about people staring. She was too old to be concerned about people seeing her. She wasn't naked anyway. And there was no point in hiding her body.

None of that mental talk stopped her from hearing the gasps though. She knew what they saw. Scars; lots of scars criss-crossed along her back and legs weren't as bad; their problems were under the skin. The bones and muscles had not healed properly. The medical opinion was that they would never heal; she would never be right again. The car accident had been horrible; she'd been one of two survivors. And it was through sheer guts and determination that she had lived.

Jade ignored the soft whispers she heard around her as she pulled on the black sweater. Leaning on the door; she lifted one foot onto the rail and untied her hiking boot. She dug around in her duffle for her sneakers. She pulled them out and changed shoes. Her feet felt a little better. There was nothing she could do about the jeans; they would have to wait. Instead she took out a one litre bottle of water; and her faithful bottle of prescription medication. She hated the pills; they made her whole body feel numb. But it was better than screaming in agony with every breath.

She swallowed two and guzzled her water. At her back she felt Jacob and his friends watching her. She turned and sure enough; the pack was staring at her. There were five in total. She stared at them for a long time.

Jacob and his friends didn't attend the same school as her. He had gone out of his way to keep an eye on her today. A part of her was grateful; a part was sad. As children there had been no rules about the two of them being together.

Now, all these years later, there were rules. Lots of rules and not all of them made sense. Jade's mother had been a member of the Quileute tribe. Jade was a half-blood. It shouldn't have mattered, but it seemed to matter to some of them. Jade had inherited her father's pale, Irish skin. Her mother's dark hair. Her eyes were an odd mix blue and dark brown. As if her eyes decided to show her mixed heritage to the world. It often left Jade feeling lost. She was neither pale-face nor tribe. But somewhere in the middle of it.

Jade's mother left Forks and her tribe after her divorce from Jade's father. Now her mother spent most of her time in Seattle. Jade had no one to talk to about her feelings. No one except Jacob. He seemed to understand her conflict. Jade knew he was also struggling with his own conflict. But something held him back from telling her about it. She hoped it wasn't the fact he was a werewolf. She already knew that; she'd known all her life what Jacob would become. Jade hoped that whatever was eating him up was something more then his role in nature.

She nodded to Jacob; he returned it. Jade shut the car door. She walked around the back. God, she missed the days of being young and carefree. Jade climbed behind the wheel and sat there for a moment. There were so many things she missed. So many....

She turned on the engine. Music flooded the car.

_Nice legs, Daisy dukes, makes a man go [whistle]  
Thats the way they all come through like [whistle whistle]  
Low-cut, see-through shirts that make you [whistles]  
Thats the way she come through like [whistles]_

She felt Jacob's prescence and looked over. He was almost at her car. She pressed a button and the passenger window slid down. He leaned in; resting his arms on the door. Out of respect of his hearing; she turned down the music. She loved to blast her music. But to his kind, such loud things were agonizing.

He looked around her car, "You okay to drive?"

She smiled at him; he was considerate of her. He didn't have to be; his kind was above humans. And it made her feel weak that he worried. But she also was touched by his kindness.

"I'll be fine. You're heading home?" Jade's fingers danced over her steering wheel.

He nodded, "Yeah, there's a meeting tonight."

"I see,"

There was a sudden moment of awkward silence.

A meeting was code for when the werewolves came together to talk. Something was up. Of that Jade was positive. But she knew better then to ask any questions.

She nodded, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Jacob nodded and stepped away from the car.

Jade watched him walk away. She sighed heavily. She knew Jacob was hurting about something. She had picked up on it the first time they'd met on the reservation. She'd been by to check on her mother's house. Jacob had been there and she'd seen the pain in his soul. Something or someone had torn his heart in half. A part of her was angry that he was hurting so bad. A part of her was jealous that he had fallen in love and it wasn't her. She had secretly loved him all her life. But this wasn't the time or the place to declare her feelings.

Too much time had passed for them.

She glimpsed Sam watching her. She drew in a breath. It would be so much easier if he didn't know. But he did. She sighed and focused on the matter at hand. She knew that Emily and Sam were still together. It wasn't against the rules for wolves to marry and mate, that was how the gene got passed on. But she wasn't full blood tribe. She knew without being told that people would object. The gene had to be passed along, with her being half-Quileute, there was no guarantee it would. She wouldn't take that away from her people. The werewolves were needed.

Jade shook her head and made hers elf think about something else.

The medication was already at work and she felt better. She turned up her music; loud enough that everyone could hear. The pounding, fast rock-dance rhythm made her feel good. Backing out of the lot she turned onto the main highway.

There was nothing but forest on the left, to the right there was a steep cliff that fell into the ocean. It was a gorgeous drive and it was calming to her. With her music blaring around her; the scenery and the meds; she felt positively giddy.

The flash of red and blue lights in her mirror snapped her out of her daze. She looked into the mirror and saw the second of two cop cars in the town. She sighed and pulled over. The man in the sheriff's outfit was no stranger to her. He had been her father's friend.

She cut the engine and the quiet was heavy around her. He came to her window and she turned the key enough to power the window down. Quickly turning the music off.

"Hey, Jade." He muttered.

"Chief Swann," She glanced at him, "What's up?"

"Do you know how fast you were going?" He asked lightly.

As a matter of a fact she didn't. "No."

"Over a hundred clicks," He stared at her for a moment, "You were in a near fatal crash a couple years back, huh? You might want to slow it down."

She nodded, "Thanks for the reminder, Chief. I appreciate it."

He tipped his hat back, "Hey, Jade. How you holding up?"

She didn't want this conversation. "Fine, thanks, Chief Swann." Jade searched for something to change topics. "I heard your daughter came back to Forks."

He stared at her a moment, before nodding. "Yeah, she did. She's doing well."

"Good," Jade had never met Isabella Swann.

But this was a small town; she'd heard of the girl. Bella was with Edward Cullen, rumour had it they were engaged. Jade debated opening that topic, but changed her mind.

"Can I go now, Chief? I want to shower."

He looked her over and nodded slowly. "Sure, just drive more carefully.

Jade continued on her way, keeping her speed reasonable. Her father's old house was where she stayed. She could have stayed in her mother's place. But it felt strange living there. Jade and her mother hadn't been in contact much after she left with her father. Now, there didn't seem much point to staying in touch. Her mother was never in Forks and Jade had no desire to move to Seattle. She had missed the quiet of this little town. She had ached to return ever since the crash.

She could have returned to Ireland. But she had no desire to go back to her step-mother and half-siblings. For as much as she didn't belong in her mother's tribe. She belonged even less with her father's family. In pictures of her and her step-family she was the dark-skinned one. She was the outsider.

So she had come back to Forks. Finding a job here had been easy. She was in the process of finishing her botany degree. The field trip today was a final project for one of her courses. To keep money coming in, she worked from home as a software and computer specialist. She also taught two days a week on the reservation. The work kept her busy. And busy was exactly what she wanted.

Dublin had been a good place to live; but it had lost its appeal to her. Once out of the hospital and out of rehab; she had run her as fast her car would take her. She had run from the money, wealthy and insanity of her father's world; to Forks, Washington. Money and wealth were here; but it was discreet and not used as a status tool.

Jade hadn't been eager to make friends with anyone in Forks. She had come here to disappear; to vanish from the world. But Jacob had been dogged in his pursuit of her. He was determined to be her friend again. And recently, she wondered if he wanted more from her. It wasn't clear to her and she was too messed up to think he would. She wasn't his kind of girl anyway. Or at least that's what she told herself.

Jade parked in the driveway of her father's old house. It was a one-level four room house. Just enough room for three people; but that was it. The white siding needed to be repainted. The stone walk-way needed to be pulled up and replaced. There were a lot of things to fix and repair for this house. But she didn't dwell on any of it.

Climbing out of her SUV she grabbed but duffle bags. It was a slow trek up the path to the house. Her body was stiff; the pain had been medically numbed. But her body was still aching. Using her key she unlocked the door and shoved the door closed. Not bothering to lock it. In such a small town; there was no real crime. So she left it and crossed to her room just off the main hallway.

The hot shower that she stood under made her feel better. She let her eyes close and allowed the water to beat away the day.

Next order of business...sleep.

Too bad her dreams couldn't be drowned out with pills...

**


	2. Chapter 2

Twilight De Lune

Chapter 2: Sam and Jade

_Later that same night..._

Jade sat in the darkness of the living room. The solid color was disrupted by the low-illumination of street lights. Off in the distance the sky began to lighten, the sun was slowly coming back into the world. Today she would be teaching on the reservation.

She huddled on the couch; knees drawn up. She kept rocking back and forth and trying to tell herself it was okay. But it wasn't okay. She knew it wasn't.

It didn't matter how many years she had lived. On nights like this she felt like an infant. An orphaned infant at that. Alone, afraid and very vulnerable to the bad things in the world.

Her mind kept tripping over her nightmares. The dreams had started a week after she got back into town. They were getting worse too. But they weren't normal nightmares. They were visions. Pre-cognitive visions of the future. It was no secret that her mother had been talented. Though her mother had never talked about what she saw. Her mother never said a word to anyone. She had never talked to her daughter about it. Never warned her that it might happen to her. Perhaps, if she had, Jade would have learned how to cope better. But she hadn't. And Jade struggled to accept what she saw.

It was only years later that she learned her father too was gifted. Though his gifts weren't in visions. They were more abstract. There was no real word for what her father could do. He could feel things. He could tell when someone was lying. He could feel the shift in the weather and to a point manipulate it. He could walk the land and feel the past that had happened on it. To her father's credit, he had learned to harness his abilities, to use them. Rather than ignore them. When it had become obvious that Jade had inherited both sets of talents from her parents, he had been anxious to talk to her. TO explain and to help. Her mother had refused. It was the reason they had divorced. It was the reason Jade had gone with her father. She couldn't shut out what she saw or sensed. And it seemed, her father was the only one willing to help her.

But on nights like this, when there is no one around to hold. When there is no one around to sooth. These were bad nights. She felt adrift and lost in a great ocean that was raging inside her. Jade had stopped wiping at her tears; they just kept falling. So she rocked, back and forth, and silently told herself it was okay. Other's couldn't lie to her, but she could lie to herself.

**

The Quileute reservation was a large expanse of land. It included La Push beach, countless miles of forest and mountain range. Jade let herself relax during the drive. She was almost zen-like when she parked in front of the main office of the reservation school.

There were a few buildings clustered together; it wasn't a huge school. But it did the job and it was enough for the tribe.

Jade stepped out of her car; pausing for a moment. The air tasted of rain. She glanced up and could feel the promise in the clouds above her. She hunched up in her jacket. Opening the rear driver's side door she collected her box of supplies for today.

Slamming the door shut she turned.

"Shit!" She screamed.

Fire-hot hands grab hers. The hands stabilized her and kept her from falling. Jade blinked several times and stared into Sam's face.

"Sam!" She didn't pull away from his grip, but she was mad.

"Sorry, Jade. I had hoped you would sense my presence." He muttered gently. He stared at her really hard for a long time. "You didn't sleep last night."

Jade pulled away now. Her skin felt cold without his hands. She wanted to cross her arms. Instead she gripped the box tighter.

"What are you doing here?" She asked sharply.

He smiled gently, "This is my res."

"You know what I mean." She snapped. "You've been tracking me, why?"

Sam sighed, he leaned one large shoulder against her car. "You've been having visions. I need to know what they are about."

Jade frowned at him. "No, you don't."

Sam stared into her eyes. Jade stared right back. In her mind she could see his wolf; resting within him. For a moment it opened its eyes and stared at her just like the man before her. Jade sighed as she looked away.

"Why do you want to know?" She asked. Her tone softer.

"I can smell the vampires near my lands, Jade. But they won't come any closer. I need to know what's happening." Sam told her calmly.

"Maybe they are afraid of you." She snapped.

He shook his head. "No, something is coming. I can feel it. But you can see it."

Jade sighed, the box was heavy. She either had to walk away from him or put it down. Walking away from Sam would be an insult to him. She didn't want to upset him.

Sam reached out and took the box without a word.

Jade felt naked suddenly and crossed her arms. Her left side ached from yesterday and she was tired. She sighed again. "The images aren't clear, Sam. They're disjointed, blurry."

"Just tell me." He insisted.

The images came back to her mind. Even in the daylight she was afraid. "They are vampires, but they aren't like the Cullens. They are something else." Jade could see the vibrant red of their eyes. "Older, the blood in them is powerful."

Sam frowned hard. "So the legends are true."

Jade shrugged, "I don't know."

"What are they here for?"

She drew in a breath, "Blood, all I see is blood. I see a battle and I feel pain. The images are shattered, like falling shards of glass. I can't get a clear picture."

Sam looked at the box in his arm. "Perhaps you need to spend some time here."

She glared at him. "What?"

"You've been out of sync with this place since you left. Perhaps you need to spend some time aligning yourself with the energy here."

Jade shook her head. "It's not the land I am out of sync with, Sam. It's myself. The meds I use to get through a day mess up my focus. They numb everything, including my mind. I'm not clear enough to see anything fully."

Sam watched her for a moment. His eyes said something but he couldn't speak it. He opened his mouth, shut it and tried again. "The car crash." He paused, "I felt you tap into me that day." He stopped and stared hard at the box in his arms. "I felt you reach into me and pull on my wolf. You somehow used my....other half to survive."

Jade pursed her lips; shuffled her feet. "I am sorry about that." The words came out as a whisper. "Really I am. I didn't mean to. But it was the only way to get the strength I needed to escape."

He stared at her again; she glanced up quickly. His eyes held such pain, such....sorrow. She frowned and looked away.

"Jade, I never understood your powers. Not even when I saw you use them. Even when you told me what I'd...What I am, I never understood. I can't figure out how you did it. How you tapped into me and channelled it. And I know it's never really left you."

She hugged herself tighter. Damn, the man was in tune with himself. "I'm sorry."

Sam shook his head. "No, don't be. Some part of you is still with me too. I can glimpse things." He paused, looking up into the sky. "Feel things that others can't. My power..." He sighed, "I am stronger now than I was before."

Jade drew in a breath, "You were born to be Alpha, Sam. I didn't make you that way."

He shook his head again, "No, you didn't make me Alpha. But you've definitely changed me somehow." He fell quiet and they stared at anything other then each other. "Jacob...." Sam paused and tried again, "He's a natural."

Jade nodded. "Yes, he is. His family line has always been incredibly strong."

Sam chuckled, "Do you see his future?"

She shrugged, "It's changed a lot over the years. He's suffering with something. It's interfering with his...potential."

There was silence. Jade glanced up. Sam was frowning at the box again. As if what he was seeing wasn't the cardboard but something or someone else. "It's a girl."

Jade bit her lip to keep from sighing. "Oh."

Sam shook himself. "We should get these inside."

It was a short walk to the main building. Sam carried the box and kept his pace slow. Jade didn't say anything; she stared at the ground as she walked.

"Sam, I can't help you with what's coming." She muttered.

He glanced at her, "You don't know that. You've stifled yourself for years, Jade. I remember the day you made it snow because Kyle teased you about your dad."

Jade smiled at the memory. "That was a..." She paused, sighing. "I haven't summoned like that in years."

Sam looked up at the sky, "You still can."

Jade held the door aside for him and they walked into the building. There was a narrow hallway in front of them; four doors into total. Two on either side announced classrooms. Jade was the last door on the left. Sam and she walked silently to the room.

"Why are you asking me to help you?" She asked, stepping into the room. It was empty; it was still early.

Sam set the box on her desk; opened it and started taking out supplies. Coloured paper, safety scissors, markers, glue and crayons.

He started to set out the supplies on the desks. Jade watched him. Sam didn't pay any attention to her as he set up the desks. It was obvious he had done this before.

"Sam? Why come to me? You are far stronger then I am."

Sam glanced up at her. His dark eyes were careful, thoughtful. "You need this, Jade. Whatever happened during the accident shook your confidence in yourself. You need to help us to prove to yourself you still can protect those you love."

She wanted to argue. "I don't love anyone."

He gave her a look that said he knew she was lying. "Yes you do. You love Jacob, you love your homeland. Let yourself feel with your heart for a change. Stop being so logical and..." he paused, a smile touched his lips, "Stop being such a head case."

Jade made a face at him which made him chuckle. She found herself smiling. "Sam, i know you are asking me to use my powers. Not just the foresight, but the whole package."

He shrugged, "I am not asking you to make it snow or cause a tsunami. I'm asking you for help. The wolves need help on this one."

"I can't call tsunami's." She grumped. The wolves needed help. These guys didn't ask for help. Jade sighed, she stared at the desk for a moment. She shrugged, "I could try to help out."

Sam finished laying out the supplies and brought the empty box to her desk. He set it down, catching her eyes. She stared at him. "One of these days Jade, you'll realize that what you are isn't such a bad thing."

She frowned, "It's not that."

"You don't like what or who you are." Sam tipped his head. "You can't let Sky's death continue to haunt you."

Jade glared at him, "Sky's death has nothing to do with anything."

"Yes it does. We were both there when she died in your arms. It haunts you do this day. Your father's death eats at you. You blame yourself. You think that your powers should help you save people." He looked at his hands as he spoke, "Sometimes, though, they hurt those we love."

Jade remembered the day he had come to her, crying. Sam had lost his control for a split second and Emily would always carry the scars of that day. Her heart ached for him. She reached out and touched his upper arm. His skin was hot to the touch; the muscles flexed under his skin. Sam lifted his head; for a moment his eyes showed pain.

"Sam, I already agreed to help you. I can't guarantee any answers or miracles. But I can help."

He nodded. Sam took a step back; her hand fell away from him. "Just don't tell anyone I asked you to do this."

She shook her head, "I never would."

Sam headed to the door and left the school room. Jade sighed and looked outside. Rain pelted the ground; tapping nosily against the windows. Jade drew in a breath; reaching beyond herself with her focus. She hadn't manipulated the weather for a long time. But today, she tried. She stretched herself up to the sky. Projecting her astral, psychic self toward the clouds. She could feel the cool touch of wet from rain against her skin. Her face was numbed by the bitter cold of wind. With her focus securely on the sky and the winds; she pushed against them. Redirecting the atmospheric pressure toward Seattle.

It was like trying to move wet cement with your bare hands. It was sticky, wet, and threatened to consume you. The winds shifted direction and shoved against her. If only she could hold her focus; she could do this.

Her focus slipped and she tumbled back into her body. Jade had to grab the desk to stay upright. Her vision swam and warped around her. The room swirled around her in watery colors and no sense of space. Jade breathed slowly and deeply ;trying to quell the nausea in her stomach. She'd forgotten how draining it was to do that.

Rain fell harder now. Darker clouds rolled in. Thunder rumbled in the mountains. She'd made the weather worse, not better.

Jade shook her head; forcing her senses to focus. The nausea faded gently and she stood straight. Beyond the building she heard the first car arrive. It was time to focus on teaching.

A few minutes later the first parent and child arrived. Jade greeted them with a smile.

"Crazy weather, huh?" The mother asked as she shook off her rain jacket. "It wasn't raining this hard a few minutes ago."

Jade shrugged, "Let's hope it breaks before class ends."

She made herself stay on track with the teaching and tried not to think of Sam again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Twilight De Lune**

**Chapter 3: Laws of Nature  
**

The heavy rain didn't break, even as Forks was swallowed by nightfall. Thunder that had rumbled all day now shook the sky. Lightening whipped the earth in brilliant flashes of white energy. The wash of fiery-light illuminated the dark forest that hugged the edges of her land. The forest was her yard. Her house stood alone and shaky in the heavy darkness.

Jade slowly breathed out. Her tongue could taste the wet; the flavour of mountain-fresh rain. In her mind, she had been fighting all day. Images had come and gone in waves of color, sound and distorted time. Most of the images in her head were of the past. Though, not all of them. The future seemed to be running together with the past today. Whatever was coming; was getting closer. Whatever she was meant to see was trying to push its way through. She still wasn't clear enough to understand it all though.

Jade stood on her back porch, watching the weather. She was wrapped in a thick, heavy sweater. It was one of the few items she had taken from Ireland and kept with her. The thick material could withstand colder temperatures then Forks would ever see. She was cozy in her sweater. But that didn't ease the chill inside her. The sense of fear that swirled and ebbed within her heart.

No one has ever asked her directly, to use her powers. It had always been an accident. Always during high emotional times. But never focused; never made-to-order results. She honestly didn't know if she could do what Sam asked of her. The only way to get clear in her head was to not take her meds. But that would mean she would be suffering limitless pain. Her muscles would tighten up. Her headaches would come back; they weren't just migraines. They were a hundred times worse than migraines.

She sighed. Her hands ran through her thick hair; shoving it off her face. The damp air made her hair cling to her fingers. The moisture here was making her hair fill with waves. It was all natural; but there was something in the air here in Forks, that effected her body. She felt heavier, bulkier. Her hair was thicker, wavy and seemed to darken pitch black.

Jade stared out at the heavy, cold sheets of rain. She had caused this storm. It had been an accident, but that didn't change the fact she had been responsible. There was no point in trying to move the storm again. Lest she make even worse.

Her skin tingled; heat washed over her from the left side. As though a hot stove had opened and she was next to it. She smiled.

"Jacob."

"Hi," Jacob leapt over the railing around her porch and strolled up to her.

Jade glanced over. Her jaw dropped. Jacob, the boy-hood friend she had played in the mud with; was rippled with muscle. Water drops created slim glistening rivers over his muscled body. The heat he radiated would evaporate the water in no time.

He didn't just have a six pack of abs; he had the whole deal. The definition across his arms and chest was precise and stunning. His waist was trim and muscle was defined in his lower abdomen. Her eyes followed the line they created until she saw his jeans. She blinked stupidly for a moment. Forcing her eyes up his body; she blinked again. The face was older, mature. But they eyes were the same. The same gentle, passionate soul stared out at her. It was still Jacob.

He smiled, sheepish and yet confident. "Nice to know you noticed."

She blinked. "Huh?" Her mind was still focused on the lovely male body inches from her.

He crossed his arms over his chest. Muscles rippled and bulged. She openly stared. "I wasn't sure if you would notice the improvements."

Jade shook herself at the teasing in his words. She smiled and it was nervous. Her hands moved through her hair. Dark strands fell around her face and hid her blush.

"Why you do you insist on walking around in shorts?" She asked stiffly. "I mean, it's not the best way to stay....low-profile."

"I came through the forest. No one saw me." He muttered lightly.

Jacob leaned his round, tight buttocks against the railing around the porch. He faced her and stared at her.

Jade glanced up but had trouble keeping his eyes. She was suddenly too warm and tugged anxiously at her shirt.

"Sam came to see you." Jacob told her flatly. "I knew he would."

She made herself keep her focus on his face. "So what are you doing here?"

"Sam." He told her simply. "He wants you to have a protector. I am the only one who you trust to guard you."

Jade frowned. His words chased the awed-sense of stupid from her mind. "Am I in danger?"

Jacob shrugged. "Vampires are best dead, permanently. So yeah, I think you are."

She sighed. He could hear the anger in his words. The hurt; the deep pain. "She's not worth it, Jake."

He gave her a sharp look. "Who?"

Jade looked out at the dark wetness around them. "Her. The girl you love, but can't have." The words came out soft; almost a whisper. "She's not worth losing your family or your pack."

"I won't do that." He insisted.

She stared at him for a moment. "Yes, you would." The words were gentle. "I would."

He watched her for a long time. "What happened between you and Sam?"

Images filled her skull. Visions danced behind her eyes. She could see Sky's face, Sam's face. Her own face. All those years ago; the day Sky had died. But more than that she felt rage and it wasn't coming from her.

Jade was startled. Was that anger she heard in his voice? Surely not. She blinked at Jacob for a second.

"You feel like you're jealous, Jake." She stated as the fact it was.

He looked away for a second. "You and Sam were always together, and then one day, you two just stopped hanging out. No explanation. Nothing. You just stopped. Sam won't talk about it. So I thought I would ask you."

Jade was still startled. "You think Sam and I were together, like together-together."

Jacob looked to the floor, he frowned. "Maybe."

Laughter tried to bubble out of her; she stomped it down and kept sober. "No, Jake. Never. Sam and I were friends, that's it, that's all. No more than that." She was shaking her head. "I've always loved-"

Jade stopped herself. Actually putting a hand over her mouth to keep the words silent.

Jacob looked up. She could feel him staring at her. "Who?"

She turned and quickly pulled the screen door open. Jade escaped into the house. Jacob was a step behind. She made it to the living room before his hands touched her arms, stopping her. Lightening flashed, illuminating the darkness for a moment. Jade didn't turn around to see Jacob's face. She stood still. The heat of his hands burned through her sweater. His scent was thick around her and it was like a familiar comfort. It was like a piece of home. A home that didn't need walls, floors or a roof. This was a home that her heart and soul knew and wanted. She crossed her arms and glared hard at the floor.

"Jade," Jacob gently turned her to face him. He stood taller than she did. She had a good view of his muscled chest. "What happened to you?"

She was surprised. It made her look up at his face. Worry had darkened his eyes. His expression was lined with deep emotion.

Jade opened her mouth, shut it. She tried to argue with herself. Failed at it. "I grew up, Jake."

He shook his head. "Growing up doesn't mean we stop feeling."

She sighed, looking away. "It's better this way. Everything is better this way."

Jacob tightened his hands on her arms; just enough to make her look at him. "That isn't you talking. The Jade I know, would never say that." Jacob pulled her into his body and wrapped his arms around her.

She stood stiffly in his embrace. No one had held her like this in a very, very long time. After a few moments she put her arms around his hips. Jade rested her forehead against his shoulder. His skin was so warm; so welcoming. She breathed deep. Jacob's scent was a mix of wolf, earth, forest and something richer. He smelled like a man, a real, living man. It was a musky, thick smell that was familiar and entirely his own.

"Perhaps the Jade you know is dead." She whispered softly. "Perhaps I really did die in the crash and the person left isn't really me."

Jacob held her more firmly. "No, you've been withdrawn for longer than that. Whatever happened between you and Sam, started this."

Jade relaxed against Jacob's body. He could support her weight easily. She closed her eyes. A heavy sigh left her lips; coming from the depths of her being.

"Sky died, you know that. Everyone does." Jade muttered. "It's my fault, Jake. Sky's death is all my fault."

Jacob was quiet. "She fell off the cliff, that isn't your fault."

Jade shook her head. The images filled her mind and she was lost to the memory of that day. "I was showing off, trying to impress Sam and Sky. I called fog and couldn't control the density of it. Sky decided to play tag in the fog. So I chased her. I saw the cliff edge; I just assumed she could too. We were running through the mists and I could see clearly; like it wasn't even there. Sam kept up with me. He and I were farther behind then Sky was. "

"I tried to warn her; to stop her. But she couldn't hear me. I tried desperately to call a wind that would blow the fog away. But instead it came on too strong and threw all of us off our feet. Sky was too close to the edge. I saw her go over. I didn't even think about it. I just jumped off the cliff with her. I managed to catch her in mid-fall. I held onto her as we crashed into the water."

Jacob gripped her tighter. "How did you manage to get out of the ocean?"

"Sam," Jade whispered softly. "He jumped after us and was able to reach us. That was the first time he used his strength. His wolf-strength that is. He was able to pull us both to shore. Sky hadn't moved since we hit the water. I remember crawling to her and crying as I tried to revive her. Tried to get her to breathe. I screamed and cried and did everything I could think of. But she never breathed again."

Jacob was quiet. "How did you survive?"

Jade gripped at his body tighter. She felt the wolf within his body and held on that as well. His wolf stirred and she heard Jacob gasp slightly.

"What are you doing?" He asked gently, fear softened his tone.

"I don't know." Jade admitted. "I can't explain it, Jake. But that's how I survived. I tapped Sam's wolf and it somehow saved us both. I did it again during the accident."

Jacob held still under her hands. His beast was so close to the surface; it was like a ghost of fur ran over her hands. He shuddered and his hands tightened. "Jade?"

"Shhh," She whispered. "Don't worry. You won't phase."

She gently stepped back and the wolf settled back into Jake's skin. She stared up into his eyes and they were golden wolf eyes. The color bled to black and he let out a shaky breath.

Jade watched as Jake slowly opened his eyes. He blinked a few times and looked around. She crossed her arms and let him stand on his own.

"That was...." He paused, searching for the word. Jake ended up staring at her. "I've never felt that before."

She shook her head. "That's not supposed to happen. At least not according to anything I've read."

Jake looked at his hands, he flexed his fingers a few times. "I feel powerful, but not wild, like I'll lose control."

Jade nodded. "I know."

He drew in a deep breath and shuddered from head to toe. "I can see why Sam avoids you now."

Jade flinched and turned away. She moved silently to the kitchen. Outside, thunder shook the sky again. The loud crack-boom of the massive sound nearly rattled the house. She stood at the sink, staring out the window to the yard. Her hands rested on the cool, smooth surface of the counter. The buzzing feeling in her body was like soda-pop bubbles fizzing along her blood. It was pure power, pure...energy.

She reached up once more, with her psychic self, to the clouds. This time it was easy to push the storm away. It was a simple motion; a simple use of will over the storm. Like wiping water from your skin. The storm quieted and the rain stopped. The winds came and blew the dark clouds away as if sweeping cotton balls from the sky.

Heat seared through her and she was shocked back into her body. Jade blinked and looked over her shoulder. Jacob stood at her back, his hands on her shoulders. They stared at one another for a long time.

"What I meant to say," Jake tried to keep his tone calm, "Was that it's a rush, like a drug. It could be addictive."

Jade nodded. "It is." She looked to the starry sky outside. "I am affected too. My abilities are amplified after I....do whatever, that is."

Jacob cuddled himself against her back; putting his arms on either side of her; his chin rested on her shoulder. "Jade, why did you stop yourself from admitting who you love?"

She frowned, hoping he wouldn't see it in the glass surface. "Because, people I love die. It's the way of it. If keeping my love a secret will save this person; then I will do it."

Jacob was quiet for a long time. "You should tell the person."

She frowned harder. "Why? Admitting your feelings didn't help you."

Silence stretched between them for a long time.

Jacob sighed, "I didn't get the girl, that's true. But at least she knows. I can't expect anymore than that from her."

"Then you are better than I am, Jake." Jade muttered quietly. "I'm selfish I guess. But if I admitted I loved someone, I couldn't just let them go. I kill to keep them."

He nodded, "I would kill for her too. Fight until there isn't a breath left in me. But that doesn't mean she'll ever choose me."

Jade shook her head, "You have more to offer then that vampire."

Jacob went still. "How do you know?"

She shrugged, "Psychic, remember?"

He chuckled lightly. "Don't suppose you'll tell me my future?"

Jade stared at the star-filled sky; watched as the first pale light of the moon touched the wet earth. Water sparkled like liquid diamonds. The evening was beautiful, in a dark, romantic kind of way.

"Telling you your future wouldn't do any good, Jake. What I see can change."

"But not always." He whispered.

She shrugged again. "Something's are not transmutable. They can't change. Things like dying, like the sun rising. But other things, they can change. The circumstances around us can influence our futures."

"Did you foresee the accident?" He asked gently.

Jade shrugged, "I saw a crash; I saw death. But I didn't know until that morning who was going to die. Had my father decided to leave an hour later, the crash wouldn't have happened. Had I used my powers and stopped the rain the night before, the roads wouldn't have been wet. There are so many things that could have changed the outcome. But, if you tamper with too many things, you'll throw the balance off."

She looked to the sky. Like messing with the storm earlier. It had made things worse, not better. The karmic-universal backlash was three times worse than the current predicament. Mess with the balance too much, influence your will too often on Nature and it will destroy you- or those you love. It was a check-balance system. And it worked.

Jade didn't realize she was talking until she heard her own voice. "The day Sky died; I had been calling on a lot of things. I had been show-boating with my abilities. There is a price when you abuse power, Jake. There is always a price."

"Sky's life was the price you paid for messing around." He muttered. Jake was quiet. "Do you think, she was my price, for what I am?"

Jade turned in his arms and looked at him. She stared hard into his eyes and saw the doubt in them. The fear, the worry. She saw the spirit of the little boy who had grown up into a man who wasn't sure he was a man.

"Oh, Jake." Jade hugged him. Her arms around his neck. "I wish I knew. But I don't. I don't know the inner workings of the laws of Nature. I just see the outcome. But, if you're asking me if you being a werewolf forced her away, it didn't. Of that I am positive. She wasn't yours long before the wolf woke up."

Jacob hugged her tightly. Pressing himself into her body. It wasn't sexual. He needed comfort, security. And for the moment, she was all he had.

"How do you know so much? Why don't I know this stuff?" He asked softly.

Jade sighed. "If you stare back at the abyss, when it stares into you, it never really leaves you." She paused, "Whatever I am Jake, whatever that is, has a knowledge about the cosmic shit that goes on. I can't always explain; but I will try."

The house was quiet now that the storm was over. He held her for a long time.

"Jade, tell me, who do you love?"

She closed her eyes, running her fingers through his hair. "Why does it matter so much to you?"

"It just does." He held her tighter.

Could she say it? Finally, after all these years, could she say the words? Jade waited for something to tell her not to. But it never came.

Jacob suddenly tensed in her arms. His head lifted.

Jade felt the brush of wolf-energy across her skin and leaned away from him. Jacob's eyes were unfocused for a second. He gave his head a shake.

"Sam?" She asked.

He nodded, "He needs to you to meet him. Now."

Jade nodded. They walked out of her house and Jacob took her hand as they entered the woods. The forest was quiet; heavy with water and peace. Water dripped silently from the leaves of too-tall trees. Moonlight filtered and swayed through the branches as they walked. The ground was soft; soggy and mushy.

Jade had to focus on her feet; and not on the thoughts in her head.

Jacob's hand was tight on hers as he led them through the near-perfect darkness.

_So much for telling the truth_, she thought quietly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Twilight De Lune**

**Chapter 4: The Trap**

The woods were gorgeous in this wet, mysterious night-setting. Jade paused a few times because of the pain her of her body. But there was also something else bothering her. Something....She breathed in and closed her eyes.

Jacob's hand touched hers; his skin was hot. "Jade? What's wrong?"

She opened her eyes; the images pushed in her mind. Slugging their way out of the medicated prison. "Jake, you need to phase."

He frowned, "What?"

She looked him in the eye, "Trust me, phase to wolf."

He looked around; searching the darkness. "Jade, nothing's out there."

Anger warmed through her. It wasn't her anger. The rage came from his wolf, his beast. But she latched on to it. Jade looked up into the trees. The heavy canopy obsecured the moon from sight. Jade breathed in and tapped that link with Sam's wolf. Across the distance she felt him jump from his seat. He stared at her as she reached in and took hold of his wolf. She drew into her being; wrapping herself in it's metaphysical fur. Power surged through her as it filled her being from the inside out; pressing against her skin like a too-small shirt.

Jade focused herself and pushed outward, thrusting the wolf and it's power into the night around them. Wind gusted through the woods; trees bent, bushes shook. More then that, moonlight surged through the woods. A giant wave of silver-white light crashed into the forest and it was as bright as high-noon in Texas.

Jacob gasped as the sparkling bodies of vampires appeared. He phased instantly; no questions asked.

Jade leaned against the tree; overwhelmed by the power and the use of it. Jacob the wolf, snarled loud and vicious into the woods. There were multiple whooshing sounds as the vampires turned and ran. Jacob chased after them; faster then they would ever be.

Jade sank to her knees; pain slammed around her bones. Holding her captive as power hummed through her. For all she could do, she couldn't stop this. Her skin shivered and she turned her head to the side. A vampire sparkled like a multi-faceted diamond. He stood a few feet from her; hands clasped in front of him. His shoulder length black hair looked too dark in the supernatural shower of moonlight.

"I know you," He whispered.

Jade frowned at him, "Really?"

He tipped his head. "Something in you is familiar."

She arched a brow, but in even that hurt. "This was a trap."

He smiled, a slight twitch of lips. "It was. Clever girl."

Jacob had fallen for the bait; and she was alone. Jade pushed herself to her feet. Pain seized her body and she had to stop to breathe through it.

"Must be awful for you." The vampire said gently. "Such a powerful body, reduced to pain and agony."

Jade lifted her head. Defiance lit through her and it was her own rage this time. So many things went through her mind. But she couldn't pay any attention to them. A sense of warning was tingling through her. Her skin prickled with it.

She looked past the vampire to the woods. The moonlight still washed the area in white, silver waves of illumination. Jade spun around; her body protested, she fell and it ended up saving her. A pale hand blurred to where her throat would have been. She lay on her back on the mossy ground. Staring up at the child-vampire. Her face was angelic. Her blood-red eyes, were not.

The face was familiar and Jade realized what she was staring at. "Volturi." She whispered and knew it was the truth.

"She knows about us," The girl said gently. "How interesting."

Jade tipped her head back, to stare at the man. "If you meant to kill me you would have done it by now."

He smiled, the barest hint of teeth flashed. "Perhaps it's not your death we want."

Jade frowned. Her thoughts filtered into a cohesive unit and realization dawned her. "No."

He tipped his head to the side. "But, you can't stop us. Your body is too damaged."

Rage and hatred hit Jade in a wave so powerful she nearly gagged. "Perhaps, but I don't need my body to hurt you."

Power rushed through her blood. She held it like it was a wild creature and wrapped herself in it. Heat flooded her skin. Pain gave way to pure energy. Her blood fizzed; her mind spun with wild images.

"Master?" The child-vampire asked, "What is going on?"

Jade threw her hands into the earth; shoving that power out into the world and up around herself. In her mind she contrasted a wall, a fortress. Made of power and psychic talent. Winds whipped into a wild frenzy; cold, bitter gales slammed into the quiet forest. Icy snow, sleet and hail fell upon the trees. Jade opened her eyes and came to her knees. Cold wouldn't affect them; but she wasn't trying to freeze them. Lifting her hands, she held fists of dark earth. The power in her blood focused and the earth turned to snow. She threw it up into the air and snow fell in a blinding, thick blanket.

"What is happening?" The child asked, a tinge of fear in her sweet voice.

Jade came to her feet and forced her body to run. The snow obscured her from sight. The wind silenced her thrashing. Ice and rain would make following her slippery, even for them. She ran hard. Her body had once done this on a daily basis. Now, it struggled. Her lungs burned and she felt herself struggling.

There was no thought in her. There was only one way to save her self. Jade ran and knew where she was. She could feel the terrain around her. The call of the ocean was like a siren's song in her head. If she could reach the ocean she could fight them.

Her skin tingled and felt the vampires chasing her. The snow storm was slowing them; but it wouldn't stop them. Jade could feel her approach to the cliff and ran harder. She threw herself to the side on instinct; white hands narrowly missed her body. She hit a tree and the shock of it stopped her. More hands reached though the white-out conditions. She ducked under their reach and pushed off the tree. The hands bit deep into the thick wood. Jade pushed herself to run. Snow was building on the ground. The cold was starting to hurt her skin.

The cliff was a few feet to her right. Jade ran for it. A sense of warning slammed into her seconds before cold hands clutched at her. Jade bit her teeth to keep from screaming in pain and threw herself; jumping wildly off the cliff.

Time slowed down to a slow, crawl....everything was clear in her mind.

Waves slammed into the rock face. Heavy white ocean spray flew into the air. The cold wind caught it and threw it up further, coating her face and hair. The loud, thundering sound was almost too much. It was like an angry giant was thrashing below her.

Jade drew in a shallow breath. She waited to feel fear. For her common sense to scream at her to stop. Nothing came. No warnings, no voices. Her arms hugged her body as she plunged downward. She knew the vampire had bitten her; she could feel the heat of her blood on her skin. But she was too lost to the power. It was like a dream as she fell, with the vampire toward the waiting ocean.

Slamming into the ocean was like falling into liquid ice. Cold shocked through her; drowning the pain in a moment of sheer terror. Jade opened her eyes. Around her was all muted greens, grey and black. The ocean current tugged on her; yanking her around like a leaf in a storm. She didn't fight it. She did nothing to stop her body being thrown around under the water. The vampires grip loosened and she spun away. Jade watched as her pale gold hair was swallowed by the murky waters.

Above her she could see the swirl and wave of water. Giant caps of white foam rolled over her; keeping her pushed under the water.

In the back of her mind she could hear her body screaming for air. Her body burned with the first touch of initial death. Still, Jade made herself stay underwater. She let the ocean's embrace keep her.

Jade felt it; like an opening door that would welcome in a storm. Her mind, her powers, her self, opened and was consumed. Her powers roared through her and she felt sick and yet alive. Visions charged into her mind. Filling her with knowledge, with the future.

She lifted her hands away from her body. The water pressure wasn't enough to hold her. Water swirled around her palms.

Pale hands clawed through the deep emerald coloured water. The vampire was coming back.

Jade didn't panic. The water was one of her strongest elements. The swirling mass around hands funnelled and lashed out. Aiming straight for the vampire. The child's immortal body was slammed back through the water. Her arms failed around her as her hair covered her face.

But it was too much. Such use had a price. Jade knew that. She wasn't surprised when her chest exploded in pain. One hand went to her chest. Her heart was going to explode! Her lungs burned in sheer agony.

This time the price was going to be her life...

The ocean threw her around, yanked, swirled and tumbled her as her mind filled with the future. Power filled her blood and she opened her eyes. Her body was too lost to drowning to channel that power.

Jade looked up once more. Her heat skipped, threatening to stop any second. Jade did the only thing she could think of. Reaching deep within her mind and her spirit; she released all the power she had and threw it back into the ones she had taken it from.

In her mind she saw Sam collapse to his feet; his wolf rolled out from his fur. Jacob, the wolf stopped in his pursuit, lifting his head. His eyes filled with pure golden fire as he was surrounded in a full body halo of power.

Now, they would know everything she did. Hopefully, it would make sense to them; because it made no sense to her.

Jade's last conscious thought, _Jacob, I love you._

The ocean swirled around and her body was claimed. Her mind emptied out. There was no feeling now. No, sense of anything. Just calm darkness as she floated.


End file.
